


Metal Gear The Phantom Pain- Mission: Figments

by Arkscythe



Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear The phantom pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkscythe/pseuds/Arkscythe
Summary: Venom Snake goes on a mission to eliminate a weapon that could be used to cause ample destruction and chaos by the hands of Skullface. Things go awry with an explosion and he comes face to face with everything that made him who he is...
Relationships: Big Boss/EVA, Big Boss/Paz Ortega Andrade, Big Boss/The Boss, DD/Venom Snake, Skull Face/Venom Snake (Metal Gear)
Kudos: 4





	Metal Gear The Phantom Pain- Mission: Figments

Venom sat in the helicopter as it slowly descended toward Mother Base’s platform, the usual sirens going off as he gazed out of his good eye out the window. He slid open the door and sat down, buckling himself as he saw Ocelot with DD. The massive canine bounded toward him when the helicopter touched the concrete pad, his sneaking suit making him seem like a black bolt of lightning for his speed. Then he was hit with the massive wolf dog, pinning him down as he licked him affectionately. Venom chuckled and laughed as he begged DD to stop before the dog slowly moved off and laid next to him, giving a strong bark as Ocelot approached. The sound of his spurs cut through the sound of rotors from the copter, the engine slowly turning off for refuel.  
“Really Snake? You’ve gotta come back more than once a day. I know Miller want’s revenge but even you need a break.” 

Venom sat up and looked at Ocelot with his usual seriousness and his voice came deep, scratchy, and yet held a hint of a soothing tone.

“Yeah… Guess I’ve been away a while.”

Ocelot nodded and pointed to DD who panted as he kept alert, his ears perking when Ocelot gave attention towards the large wolfdog. 

“That one there has been waiting for you the whole time. Every time you leave him, he whines and sulks. I think this next mission you should bring him along instead of Quiet.”

Venom nodded and looked over to his canine companion, running a hand through the fur on his neck. He pet the dog, an eye patch over the same eye that he was missing himself. He couldn’t help but think back to when he found the massive dog… A pup in the middle of the desert with no place for a home. One of his advisors noting that without any help, he would die… Venom didn’t hesitate pulling a fulton and very carefully getting him to Mother Sase. It almost seemed like it was a few days ago. DD barked, waking Venom from his nostalgia which seemed prone to him ever since he’d found that Paz was still alive. That aside, he unbuckled himself and hopped onto the platform.

…..

…..

…..

Venom had run around Mother Base for the course of a few hours letting Pequod refill the helicopter and rest since their days on end in the field. Venom returned back to the helipad and looked around to find DD already sprinting and jumping into the helicopter. Venom smirked as he reached into his pouch and pulled free his bandana, wrapping it around himself and hiding the shrapnel lodged in his head. Feeling the cloth against him reminded him of… her. A soft feeling of calm came to him as he jumped into the helicopter, shut the door, and sat down. The helicopter’s rotors began to rotate faster and faster, DD hopping onto the seat and laying his head across Venom’s lap. The gruff man pet the dog as he closed his eye, listening through the walkmen for details on the next mission. They’d be dropped off near Skullface’s outpost in Africa and use DD’s nose to track down some kind of shipment filled with explosives. The explosive was apparently invisible to heat detection along with only giving off a smell that only canines could smell. Luckily, Mother Base had exactly the means of eliminating such a weapon (To surpass Metal Gear). Venom opened his eye and frowned as he thought about how it might be a trap, the situation too coincidental to specifically need the one thing he had to disarm the weapon. Miller had said this too but disregarded it since the legendary man himself would be on the field with his companion… that and it would be rather sadistic to just want to eliminate DD. 

There were no benefits to killing the dog. 

Venom sighed as he checked the locker beneath his seat and grabbed his equipment for the mission. As much as he wanted to bring the ultimate hand of Zeus itself… he felt like some presence was urging him not to do it this one time. He stuck to his taser hand with a grumble before closing the locker and sitting back up as they arrived to Africa during the night. Pequod spoke over the radio into his ear, the rain crashing against the ground before them as the helicopter hovered over a single spot where the rain didn’t touch.

“Boss! I can’t get any closer, you’re going to have to get in and get out to an LZ without this rain! Fulton System won’t work with all the thunder and don’t expect air support!”  
Venom reached forward and pat his pilot on the shoulder before pulling open the door and jumping out as the eye of the storm slowly closed. DD jumped down next to his master as the helicopter door shut, rushing up and away from them over the low clouds. Venom looked after him before a flash of lightning lit his scarred face before he blinked, turning his vision toward the direction of the lit base in the distance. Rain poured over him, his suit keeping him warm as he blinked water out of his vision before he began to jog in the direction of his mission. DD kept up with him, barking, yipping, or growling whenever something came into distance. Venom slowly stopped once they had vantage point and pulled free his scope, taking in the ‘heavy’ security detail before he noticed containers that could contain the bombs. He wasn’t sure how to tell DD to track the scent since he didn’t have anything to use as an example… but he knew that he had to find a way.

“Miller, do you read?”

Venom spoke as he raised the volume on his communicator, soft static whispering to his ear instead. He grumbled as he put away his scope before pulling free a silenced sniper, it’s design only to make anyone shot sleep through anything and everything. Outer sentries fell onto the grating of their positions while one other slept on the mud outside of the stone walls once Venom finished. The legendary soldier pushed his sniper behind his back with the strap over his chest as he began to move quickly, low as DD followed his moves like a mirror. The two were quiet as they avoided grass and making the sounds in the mud before he stopped, peering around the tall stone wall. Without missing a beat, a guard was approaching one of the incapacitated that Venom had left behind, Venom speaking hard under his breath.

“DD!” 

The dog gave a loud bark, the guard turning in confusion, shining a light toward the two as the wolf dog bounded toward him. The man didn’t even have time to pull his gun free, the dog jumping and landing on his chest before using the strength in his legs to push the guard into a bar. The guard’s head slammed into the metal bar with a ‘pang’ before falling over, out cold from the quick and powerful hit. The canine quickly retraced his steps back to his master as Venom entered the compound, his silenced tranquilizer pistol in his hand, ready for anyone and anything. The security wasn’t too much of a problem, the two Diamond Dogs an elite force compared to well armored guards who were either hit with a prosthetic punch… Or a dog tasing them out cold. 

…..

…..

…..

Venom stood before a block of clay and lifted it toward his nose, unable to smell anything before he slowly kneeled down and held it out for DD. The dog took a few sniffs before sneezing, their best bet for what was the weapon. The legendary soldier stood up, wiping his face of some of the rain before his gruff voice came free.

“Find.”

DD barked before he began to follow the scent, Venom not far behind as the two walked through the rain as it crashed in waves against the pavement beneath their feet. The duo walked carefully, the man keeping his eye and ears peeled as he felt as if it was almost too easy. Usually there were smaller mobile gears or even a helicopter… Just leaving men behind seemed to be like an underestimation of his talents when Skullface was aware of him. He stopped when DD barked, kneeling as they stood twenty feet away from a small pile of crates, about ten carefully stacked together. 

“This is their weapon…?”

The rain didn’t let up, Venom’s radio still offline and unable to get any kind of confirmation to dispose of the weapons from Mother Base. Slowly he pulled free incendiary grenades with C4, planning to detonate from as far away as possible. Then he heard the voice of the XOF commander over his radio, raspy yet amused.

“Do it.”

Venom immediately raised his arms to cover himself, unable to dive for DD as there was a loud sound of an explosion. The force sent him into the air before he hit his head… right on the piece of shrapnel beneath the bandana. Venom felt his mind crash and throb, groaning hard as he slowly opened his eye. He… he couldn’t see… visions crashed into his mind, voices whispering in his ears.

“Under Hypnosis…. your phantom… Boss…”

Venom slowly got up, looking over toward the explosion and seeing the body of DD, shrapnel in his companion. He tried to take a step before grunting and looking down, a large burn down his leg.

“He really believes… Your life… Everything…”

Venom groaned and closed his eye, feeling as if his mind was turning inside out, his vision changing… flashing in and out before he looked toward where DD was…. But everything changed in an instant.

….

….

Snake looked at trees that stood tall, rain pouring over muddy woodland as frogs croaked and birds chirped all around. He shook his head again, trying to get some kind of bearing on his surroundings believing that he was hallucinating. Then he saw the body of EVA, her form riddled with small burns and holes from some unknown source. Snake leaned down and scooped her up, carrying her carefully as she was unconscious.

“EVA… Just hold on… we just have to get… to the swamp…”

His body ached, his head throbbing as he walked carefully. He limped with each step as he heard the voice over his radio again. He didn’t recognize it, a strange kind of rasp and cold which made him shiver.

“Big Boss is on the move… Find him and eliminate him.”

Snake gave a look of confusion. ‘Big Boss’? Did they mean him? The only Boss he knew was the one who taught him… But… She defected to the Soviet Union. He felt his heart hit with a weight unlike anything he’d felt before, trying to focus back on surviving. He kept trying to be aware, looking around, passing by bodies while he heard steps bounding toward him with splashes from puddles. He moved quickly behind a tree and slid to the ground, soldiers passing him into the woodland. He noticed flames licking where he’d been, threatening to eat the forest as they roared to life. His mind throbbed as he remembered DD and the mission… only to shake his head as in the midst of the flames was EVA’s bike that they had escaped on. Whispers filled his ears again from a source that didn’t exist…

“Her debriefing… Patriot… Never know…”

It must have been a dream.

Snake slowly pushed himself up the tree, wincing as his burned leg refused to cooperate with him. He stood straight and peeked around the tree, some soldiers staying around, their body adorned with gear he’d never seen before. The radios were different, they weren’t wearing the masks they usually did… and their uniform wasn’t the Russian kind. Snake pressed himself back against the tree and laid EVA against it carefully, a soft whine coming from her that… sounded like a dog? Snake shook himself as he put a hand to his head, running a hand under her bandana before he winced when he felt where the horn had been. 

It was there. Everything he dreamt was real.

Snake sat against the tree, knowing it wasn’t real and raised his hands before pushing his face into them. He took a deep breath, his heart feeling like it was being crowded by his body, running his hands over his face before he slowly looked out. He looked down at EVA before he stood up, letting her rest there as he pulled free the pistol from his mission. Despite his burned leg, dispatching the soldiers was easier now that they weren’t wearing the masks. Darts of tranquilizer in their heads as he limped past them with EVA. He felt his head throb again as he crumbled in the middle of the soldiers, holding EVA in his arms before his vision went dark again…

“Cipher… Lingua Frunca… WHOOOOOOOO!”

Big Boss opened his eye again, Paz in his arms, her head shaved with an orange jumpsuit on. Parts of her suit were matted with blood against her skin as rain poured over the two. Big Boss looked down seeing his leg was still burned like he’d seen it in the forest. He grunted as he stood up again, walking through the way they came in as he stayed alert. Cages were all around, empty with their doors swinging open and closed as the wind picked up. It began to howl in his ears as he limped with more control over his pain. He had to find a place to treat both their wounds or they’d both die... then again, he didn’t know where to go. The communications were still knocked out as his radio spoke with static to him again. 

“You think that you’ve escaped me Big Boss? You haven’t... you never will.”

Skullface’s voice came over his ear, Big Boss half listening and half focusing on the rain soothing the burn on his leg. It must have been a short range burst of transmission since most long range communication wouldn’t work even with those radio dishes. The storm was raging overhead with lightning, lighting his path as he looked back toward Omega Camp, unsure as to what Skull Face meant.

“No matter where you go, no matter how far you run, I will always be there.”

Big Boss huffed as he slowly crawled up a hill with Paz on his back, the girl sputtering blood onto him as she whined. It was the same as EVA, weaker though as the man carefully pushed himself. Pain shot through him as he made it to the top, collapsing to the ground and dropping Paz. Big Boss slowly turned onto his back, breathing as he looked into the darkened clouds that lit up when lightning reached down from the heavens. 

“Because no matter what you do... all of your friends will die. I’m all you’ll have left Big Boss.”

The legendary soldier slowly turned his head to look at Paz who lay curled up on the ground, a single eye slowly opening to look back at him. She slowly dug her hands into the mud, pulling herself toward the man as they looked at each other. She lay down next to him, cuddling into his warmth as he could feel she barely held any heat. Big boss groaned in pain as he slowly pushed a hand into the ground, his will pulling himself back up. He breathed condensation into the cold air as the rain continued to pour over the two. He slowly reached down to Paz, scooping her up again ginglery and holding her to him. She didn’t move as they shared warmth, the man stepping into the mud that clung to his feet. The ground begged him to stop moving as he kept walking, his leg numb with pain as he carefully reached up and pulled off his bandana. Then he stopped, his eye opening wide as in the distance, the rain had stopped.

And in the still air where it did not touch... were the white flowers. The stars of Bethlehem. 

Standing waiting for him was a woman, her body adorned with a white sneaking suit, blonde hair tied carefully back. Her suit was open, exposing down her body just under her belly button revealing a scar that ran across her chest down to her stomach. Big Boss stopped and stood there perfectly still. The rain bathed over him as he could almost hear something again.

“I raised you.... no winners.... Snake... Kill me...”

Big Boss didn’t dare to move, his mind crashing with memories that were vivid and tore at him. He began to breathe erratically, anxiety and shock crashing into him as he began to relive his nightmares. He looked down at Paz and her form shifted and changed in his arms, her eyes open, her face in terror before she stood, ripping he held to him. In his arms was DD, Paz standing in front of him with her eyes on him in a smile of... acceptance? His eyes shot wide as she spread her arms, falling backward toward the wet Earth. He sprinted toward her, his body shooting with adrenaline as he reached out toward her awkwardly. The moment she hit the Earth, she was gone again as he heard the distant sound of an explosion. Big Boss stood there, kneeling to the ground as he slowly looked back up toward those beautiful white flowers... only to see they were blood red now. 

“...Boss?”

Big Boss slowly stood up with his canine companion, his body no longer in pain. It was as if the burns on his leg no longer mattered, DD giving a soft growl as the man pulled him closer to himself to keep each other warm. Each step made his heart feel like it was being crushed more and more, his eye wide open despite the rain that fell, his mouth shut as if speaking would take it all away.  
A chance to relive his sins and what he loved most.

Big Boss slowly stopped at the edge of the flowers, the rain stopping instantly as he stepped into the first few flowers. Big Boss slowly walked toward one of the trees and put DD down next to it, petting his fur and feeling the blood that matted it. 

“We’re almost home…” 

He wanted to see if his radio was working but he couldn’t bring himself to use it. He stopped next to the tree, a hand against it as he heard the sound of soft wind, no words or gunfire left. The rain was gone now… the darkness turned to the soft light of day as petals stained blood red were carried away. The Legendary Soldier… whoever he was, could only stare toward a parting in the flowers where he knew would bring him back to reality. He was alone, truly a man who’s life lead with battles made him only know suffering and pain. 

Snake took the first few steps, blinking as he remembered the mission that would change his life forever.

Big Boss took the next steps, new scars and feeling the world close around him from betrayal… Always betrayal for the illusion of peace.

Venom took the last steps and stopped, blue butterflies floating over the body of the Boss who’s eyes were shut forever. He slowly lifted his hand which had clung to the bandana that was her own, staring at the stitches in it.

It was like him, with the new scars that had been left in him from the moment that helicopter had crashed into the one he was on. One’s that had been left the moment he’d stood over her and pulled the trigger. He lifted his prosthetic, still able to feel his fingers and the sensation of the wind against it before he slowly reached out and grabbed a petal. He pulled it toward him and opened his hand only to find it wasn’t there. Venom stood still, the scene around him slowly flashing in and out as he could hear the sound of a helicopter in the distance. Darkness began to consume the scene slowly, the sound of rain slowly filling his ears as he could hear that far off voice again.

“Do it…. Kill me…”

Venom winced as he fell to his knees, staring down at the body of his mentor before finally…

The darkness consumed him as well.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you enjoy stuff I write, I'll be making more around a lot of different times! Check out my Ko-Fi if you want to support me :P
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/arkscythe


End file.
